Stormy Reverie
by SpectraLynn
Summary: DISCONTINUED A peaceful evening reverie was all that Harry needed, until a certain someone showed up... DH


**AN - **Well, the beginning of this was a post that I made on a HP roleplay site a while back; figured it would make a good intro to a fic. Viola. Rated for future. Mild slash, male/male, yaoi, whatever the hell you'd like to call it. **If you don't like that, please don't read.** Warning you now. However, you're safe this chapter.

**Disclaimer -** I, no way in hell, own Harry Potter. I give that credit to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

This chapter has been beta'd by my cousin.

Now, please enjoy...

* * *

**Stormy Reverie**

There are times in one's life where they wonder what will come of them; what the hardships they are facing are going to lead to. There's a time in each and every one of our lives that we ask ourselves: "Is it really worth this?" Some agree and keep going. Others falter and stumble through. And others just shake their heads no, and float away from us. The ones that falter and stumble are the ones that aren't sure what this life is leading to. They aren't sure of the significance of each painful memory that is flowing through their heads. What is the point of ones' parents being murdered? Why is it so important that one lives with family that doesn't want him or living in a world that one doesn't understand? Why is one scar so important that it turns one from an ordinary human, to the savior of world which he previously thought was nothing more than children stories? What made him so special that, he, unlike anyone else had to risk his life to save millions? Harry didn't understand. He had hoped that one day it would hit him like a brick in the face and it would finally be done with, but sadly that day had yet to come...

Thoughts like these were being mulled over by Harry as he watched the sun set from the warm, summer grass of Privet Drive. Harry was laying on his back with his hands behind his head trying to capture a few minutes of thought; even though it always reverted back to the painful memories. Surprisingly, Vernon or Petunia had yet to bellow his name either from an unfinished chore or something that was put to blame on him from his cousin, Dudley.

As he continued to lay, looking up at the evening sky that was drowning the clouds in the warm colors of red, yellow, and pink, another thought peeked into his mind. One very simple memory that had stayed with him for almost ten years...

_He was about five or six, sitting at the park watching Dudley play with uncle Vernon since wasn't allowed to play because someone had to watch the picnic blanket. He, of course, had gotten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while the rest of the family got fish and chips. He was left watching the rest of the children play simple games of hide and seek, tag, chess, and just living the fun life of being a kid while Aunt Petunia was chatting with some ladies from down the street, bragging about her "Dutters" and how he was so magnificent. The other ladies were obviously humoring her as they all kept watch on their children. Harry was startled out of his revere by a middle-aged woman with a child on her hip and smile on her lips. _

_"Hello there, young lad."_

_She said with the kindest smile he'd ever seen. She wore a pale green dress with an ordinary garden hat on. Her soft silver-blonde hair shone brightly in the spring-shot sun. Her captivating blue eyes showed vivid signs of weariness and exhaustion, yet they still kept the soft glow in the dark striations. Her pale skin seemed to match her hair when correctly positioned in the sun._

_"May I sit there?"_

_She pointed to a spot next to Harry. After casting nervous glances at Vernon and Petunia, he nodded slowly._

_Harry gave her a small smile, and she gave one in return. Sitting down next the boy she looked up at the sky and sighed while patting the young child softly on the back, trying to soothingly drift him to sleep. The child was about Harry's age, quiet, blonde hair and silverish-gray eyes. He started to get a little fussy after the woman (Whom Harry thought was his mother) wouldn't let him down to play with a little blue dragonfly that landed on a patch of grass in front of him._

_"P-peeeeasss, Mommy? I jus wanna touch it. Peeeeeasss!"_

_The little boy was anxiously squirming in his mother's arms trying ever-so-hard to get free, complaining all the while._

_"Ugh! Mommy! I. Wanna. Touch. It... Lemme down!"_

_Harry smiled as he watched the blonde boy fuss with his mother. He was trying not to impede on their business, but he couldn't help the drama that was casting from it. To him, it was...Oh, he couldn't come up with the right word for it, though he knew that it wasa life that he wanted. In some erratic way, he knew that having a caring guardian and fun days at the park was something that he really needed... wanted._

_The sun was starting to set, inviting a cool breeze into the park to take over, and after a few minutes, the motherfinally calmed the boy down by promising a lollipop if he was good the rest of the time there. She looked over at the raven-haired boy and smiled once again._

_"You'd do good to catch a sunset or sunrise, every once and while child, it'll clear the world up. It's evenings like these where you can let your mind go... Let it wander into the far points of the world. Which will give you, in return, time to rethink and catch up on all your thoughts."_

_She paused for a moment to re-adjust the child in her arms. The almost inaudible breathing of the young child was starting to put Harry at a calm state--a state that he hardly ever associated with.  
"If all the young ones around here were like you-"_

_She paused again, nodding her head towards him as if, without words, asking him to tell his name._

_"H-Harry."_

_She looked oddly at him, glancing toward his forehead, and gave another of her warm smiles, "-Harry, then there would be nothing wrong about this world, nothing to worry about, no hoodelums running about stealing this and that. No, just worry-free days, just like this day."_

_'Worry-free' was not in Harry's vocabulary for defining the day. Especially with his aunt, uncle, and cousin in that day. Though it would be nice to enter that word in there... Maybe even enter into a whole new life.Then a sudden idea came to him: Why not live that life with this woman? Surely she did like him and his attitude. Her son was about his age. And he wouldn't cause her any problems, but, after all, it would be pretty obvious if he wasn't seen by the picnic blanket. Harry's face collapsed into a frown just thinking about that drowned idea._

_"What's the matter, dear?" Her soft voice seemed to pull his mouth back into a smile._

_"N-Nothing. It's nothing."_

_"Hn. Ok, then. Well, Harry it's been a great pleasure meeting you. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the evening and remember what I told you. See you, young one."_

_She spoke in such soft tones, and hadn't yelled or screamed when Vernon had accused her of trying to steal. Not Harry, but their picnic blanket and all. Harry waved goodbye at the women. She was shaking her head as Vernon hissed at Harry._

_"Child, you don't know what you got your self into... Remember..."_

_She whispered as she left him, her son gleefully enjoying the grape sucker and managed to wave a 'goodbye' to Harry as well without dropping the sweet candy._

_Harry had glanced over at Vernon when he opened his hand to reveal a somewhat melted chocolate-almond candy bar. The young woman had slipped the bar into Harry's hand when he went to shake hers for a dulcet goodbye. Harry had managed to keep it away from his corpulent oaf cousin, Dudley for a time, until Dudley spotted it in his pocket and hoarded it for himself. Even though the hoarding only lasted a whole astonishing fifteen seconds._

He smiled as he thought of that woman. He'd never seen her again, and he'd missed her kind smile. Looking back at the sky, he sighed. The sunset had yet to right all the wrongs that had been committed to him, but he hardly expected it to. He hadn't really expected anything from anyone. At some point he had learned that, believe in people, and trusting them only lead to heartbreak. That if he were to give his heart away that he at some point should expect nothing good to come of it.

Although as he stood and dusted off his khaki pants, had he giving his heart to anyone he would not have been sitting there watching the sunset, wishing away things that he could never get rid of. No matter what he ended up in a world where he wouldn't have lived a happy life. No matter which way his depressing life went, is what saved so many. In his pain people had found great happiness, which thought was of course the one that had been circling his head all day. Why was his pain so important? Why was he so important? He sure as hell didn't feel like the bloody savior of the Wizarding world!

As Harry reached into his pocket he gasped at what he felt in his palm. Lifting the object into the early night, Harry handled the pendant between his hands, admiring the green-eyed silver dragon that was staring up at him. It was, to Harry's knowledge, finely crafted. Almost perfectly crafted to be given to royalty. Although, there was one distinct feature about this dragon: It was cut in half; designed to be given to two people, as though to connect them. Harry wondered where the other half was and what this pendant was even doing in his pocket in first place. Why?... Who put it there?... All the thoughts were given no clear answers.

"Potter. Psst... Potter!"

"Wha-!" The sudden noise made Harry stumble backwards, almost causing him to drop the pendant, and he fell onto his back into the lamp-lit street. The sun was almost drowned fully into the flat earth, leaving only the dim yellowish-orange light of the street lamps to clock in for it. Which made it rather difficult to see; especially for Harry.

"Who-who said that...?" he slowly reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wand, only finding that it wasn't there.

"Just great! Where is my wand!" Desperately checking each of his pockets, he was unaware of the lurker that was behind one of the neighbors trashcans, barely able to hush their excitement of watching the boy's actions.

"Damn Potter, apprehensive much..." Rolling his eyes, the waylayer carefully slid out behind the trashcans, seized Harry's shoulder and hastily dragged him behind the Dursley's now darkened house...

**TBC**

* * *

**AN - **You would probably shoot me if I told you that this was a oneshot. It'll continue. Thank you for reading and please review!

-PS


End file.
